Les invités de Dedalus et Hestia
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Juillet 1997, Dudley monte en voiture avec ses parents, Dedalus et Hestia. Vers une nouvelle vie. L'inconnu total.


La voiture démarre et il regarde la route qui défile sous ses yeux sans rien voir. Harry est en danger. La situation les met eux aussi en danger. Et son cousin a décidé de les confier à des sorciers. Sous leur protection, le sorcier qui en a après Harry ne pourra pas les approcher ni les utiliser comme appât pour attirer Harry... Et le tuer.

L'idée qu'il ne reverra pas Harry alors qu'un psychopathe meurtrier était à ses trousses ne plait pas à Dudley.

Il n'avait jamais été proche d'Harry, exception faite des moments où il s'en servait comme d'un puching ball. Ses parents avait toujours été détestables avec leur neveu et ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour retenir sa méchanceté et sa violence à l'égare de son cousin.

Mais depuis l'été de leurs quinze ans, les choses avaient changé. Peut-être pas de façon notable. Après tout Harry avait semblé déstabilisé par sa réaction avant leur départ. Mais il s'était passé une véritable révolution dans sa tête. Il voyait le monde qui l'entourait (lui y compris) avec des yeux tout neufs. Comme s'il avait été aveugle pendant quinze ans et qu'il venait juste de trouver la vue.

Son comportement, celui de ses parents, ses amis. Tout. Il avait tout redécouvert. Après l'attaque de ces créatures invisibles.

Il s'était aussi posé beaucoup de questions sur la magie. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce monde. Mais pendant les quatre premières années, il s'était contenté des quelques remarques que ses parents avaient crachées à la figure de Harry. Sa tante et son oncle avaient été des monstres. Un sorcier les avait fait exploser. Harry était dangereux.

Il y a deux ans, il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il pouvait y avoir des nuances dans ce que ses parents avaient pu dire... Et après un examen de conscience (le premier en quinze ans...), il s'était vu changer du tout au tout l'image qu'il avait des gentils et des méchants.

Son oncle et sa tante étaient morts. Harry était seul. Ses parents l'avaient à peine élevé comme on élève un être humain et lui, l'avait traité comme moins qu'humain. Des créatures invisibles s'en étaient pris à eux et son cousin avait réussi à les sauver. Sa mère avait interdit à son père de mettre le jeune garçon à la porte. D'ailleurs, elle avait interdit à qui que ce soit de sortir de la maison.

Depuis cet incident, Dudley avait cru évoluer dans une sorte de brouillard. Il avait dit et fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, mais il avait surtout employé le plus clair de son temps à revoir tous les détails de sa vie et à se faire son propre procès. Puis il avait passé en revue le peu qu'il savait de la vie de son cousin. Et s'était auto-flagellé d'autant plus...

L'horreur et le dégoût que son comportement lui inspirait l'avait presque rendu mutique.

Disons qu'il était resté hébété suffisamment longtemps pour que sa mère commence à paniquer. Il faut dire que depuis ce fameux soir, elle avait tendance à paniquer pour un rien. La tension était palpable. Elle avait failli faire une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à un soit disant "concours de la plus belle pelouse" pour se rendre compte quelques heures plus tard que Harry n'était plus là.

Elle n'avait pas cru un traître mot de la lettre qui leur avait été laissée. Et elle avait du écrire au Directeur de Harry avant d'être sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas les meurtriers de sa sœur qui avaient emmené Harry. Dudley ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu adhérer à l'existence du monde magique, encore moins interagir avec lui. Alors écrire une lettre (rien de bien effrayant, elle l'avait envoyé par la poste) à un sorcier pour demander où se trouvait son neveu, celui-là même dont elle refusait catégoriquement de reconnaître l'existence tant qu'il n'était pas sous ses yeux...

Le monde avait changé en deux ans. Même si cela passait inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Dudley avait perdu tout ses repères. Le bien, le mal. Même s'il n'y mettait pas la même définition que Harry bien évidemment. Pour lui, le bien et le mal devait sûrement s'écrire avec des majuscules. Et le mal devait certainement avoir les traits de ce sorcier maléfique et le bien devait être à peu près tout le reste.

Dudley aurait voulu poser énormément de question à sa mère. Après tout, elle avait grandi avec une sorcière. Elle avait dû poser plein de questions à sa sœur afin d'en savoir plus sur ce monde étrange et inconnu. Surtout, pendant la dispute entre son père et Harry, elle avait eu l'air de comprendre de quoi ce dernier parlait. Forcément, ce sorcier avait tué sa sœur, elle devait bien savoir de quoi Harry parlait. Même un peu.

Mais il ne lui avait pas été permis de poser la moindre question. La seule chose que sa mère lui avait dit (avec un regard à en geler plus d'un sur place), c'était que plus personne n'était en sécurité. Point. Voulait-elle parler des sorciers ? Des Moldus ? De la planète entière ? Toutes créatures vivantes confondues ? Un mélange de tout ça ?

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, il regarde droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, dans une voiture "conduite" par un sorcier (vu la vitesse et la fluidité de sa conduite, il doit y avoir un peu de magie en dessous...), vers un avenir des plus précaires, voire des plus brefs.

Si ce sorcier les trouve, ils meurent. Peut-être même seront-ils torturés (puisque apparemment le seul intérêt qu'ils représentent c'est des renseignements sur Harry). Plus encourageant et plus rassurant, ça existe pas.

Et Harry qui part de son côté. Il sait qu'il ne le reverra pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils se revoient. Il a été tellement dégueulasse avec lui pendant toute leur enfance. Et ce n'est pas les deux petites phrases lancées avant de partir qui vont effacer tout ça... Manifestement Harry n'a pas remarqué, ou comprit, qu'il lui avait apporté des tasses de thé par pur sympathie pendant qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de journée.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dire davantage. Il aurait lui dire au revoir mieux que ça. Après tout, ils ne se reverront plus jamais. C'était ça dernière chance... Mais en même temps, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

Autant se concentrer sur la nouvelle vie qui l'attend. Même si elle sera peut-être de courte durée. Il va enfin pouvoir vivre sous le toit d'une famille sorcière (même si le couple qui les prend en charge n'a pas l'air d'un vrai couple à proprement parler). Il aura enfin des réponses à ses questions. La principale étant, en quoi diffèrent-ils des Moldus ? Qu'est ce qui change dans leur mode de vie et quel usage font-ils de la magie (à part pour tuer et torturer des gens).

La réponse lui explose presque à la figure lorsqu'il entre pour la première fois dans cette maison de sorciers: le portrait peint qui fait face au seuil lui crie littéralement à la figure qu'il est plus de minuit, qu'ils sont en retard d'au moins un quart d'heure sur l'horaire, qu'il était intolérables d'être aussi peu ponctuel avec les temps qu'il courent, qu'il ne laisserait pas ce genre d'erreurs se reproduire...

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais dès que les sorciers arrivent dans le hall, aidant Dursley père à transporter les bagages, l'étrange personnage poursuit d'une voix autrement plus aimable (mais encore bouleversée par l'inquiétude) qu'il allait "aux nouvelles" avant de se glisser vers le bord de son cadre et de disparaître.

Sur ces entrefaites, Dudley entre dans la cuisine (irrésistible habitude prise dans son enfance, quand on lui permettait encore de manger ce qu'il voulait) et découvre un plat qui cuit tout seul dans un four "moderne" éteint, de la vaisselle s'auto-lavant dans un évier sans robinet et ainsi de suite.

Au moins la réponse est claire. Quel usage ont-ils de la magie ? Mais absolument tous les usages mon cher ! Pour chaque seconde de leur vie, pour tous les aspects de leur vie...

Un régal. Dommage que ses parents aient été aussi butés et fermés à ce monde là !


End file.
